


2 Cool 4 Skool

by Silvaimagery



Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bullying, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, alternating POV’s, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: They were a family and what affected one affected them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jennifer Rita requested this fic, so here it is. Enjoy.

Jimin POV

“Look what we have here. Hey, kid!”

I grab my book and my notebook from my locker before closing it.

“Yah!”

I keep my head lowered and I hurry down the hall.

I really didn’t want any trouble.

A hand grabs my arm and I am whirled around, my books falling from my hands.

I look up at the tall boy who just grabbed me.

He is older and he looks like he’s out to cause trouble.

He smirks down at me.

“I think you’re in the wrong place. This isn’t elementary school, which is clearly where you belong.”

The other two guys with him laugh and I feel my face flush.

“Please let me go.” I say.

“Where are you from, four eyes?”

“My name isn’t four eyes and I’m from Busan.”

“Busah, huh?”

“Better watch out Hyungsoo, I hear men from Busan are really tough.” One says.

They all laugh.

“I hear men from Busan like to act though when in reality they’ll just bend over for whoever is willing.” Hyungsoo says. He lifts my chin and I meet his eyes. “Should we see if the rumor is true?”

“You don’t know anything of the people from Busan!”

I shove him away but I can’t break his hold.

“Let me go!”

He laughs as he squeezes my arm with his hand.

“He’s so cute. Look how he struggles.” 

“This little four eyes has some spine. But he needs to learn manners. Injung, grab him.” The other says.

Injung wraps his arms around my own, pinning them against my sides as he lifts me.

“Put me down!”

“Ask me nicely.” He chuckles.

“He looks like a little baby, doesn’t he?” The other guy asks.

They all laugh.

“Fuck you.”

I kick Injung as hard as I can in the balls and he drops me. My wrists hurts with the impact as I catch myself and I know I will have bruises on my knees.

I grab my things and I run away.

I hide out in one of the empty rooms and I catch my breath.

Tears sting my eyes and I force them back.

I was not going to let them get to me.

This was nothing.

I take a few deep breaths and I check the hall before leaving the empty room.

I make it class right before I am really late.

The teacher gives me a look but doesn’t say anything.

I take my seat and I try to concentrate on my studies.

****************************

I listen to Taetae’s chatter and it makes me feel better.

I catch sight of the three boys who had grabbed me earlier and I stop.

“What are you doing? Come on.” Tae tells me.

“I think we should go this other way today.” I say.

“But we have to go this way. The bus stop is that way, come on. We can’t be late, Kookie will be waiting for us.”

“I just don’t want to go that way today.”

“What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing.”

“Then come on.”

He grabs my arm and he drags me behind him.

Maybe those jerks won’t see me.

“Hey! It’s our little friend.”

I hunch my shoulders.

“You know those guys?” Tae asks.

“No.”

“Hey, Busan!”

I glance their way.

“They seem to know you.”

“I met them today.”

Tae waves at them.

I slap his arm down.

“Don’t wave at them!”

“Why not?”

“Just never mind. Let’s go.”

I glare at the three guys before hurrying away.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, buddy!”

A shiver moves down my spine.

These guys might not leave me alone.

The next day I run into them again and it was not as easy to escape their clutches.

They start with insults and making fun of my accent and my birthplace. But I can deal with that.

It starts to hurt when they start making fun of my physical appearance.

I already felt insecure about how I looked, I didn’t need them pointing it out.

As the days progressed, their bullying evolves to shoving and tripping which leads to punching and throwing against the wall.

I hide my bruised body as much as I can. But I don’t know for how long I could go on like this.

I wanted to tell the hyungs but I was too ashamed. 

Plus I wanted to prove, not only to myself but to them as well, that I could take care of myself. That I could handle any situation.

But no matter what tactic I tried, the bulling continued and it started to affect my concentration.

I started to get bad grades in my schoolwork and my exams, I didn’t know answers to the readings when I was called upon to answer, I messed up a lot during dance practice, and not being able to tell anyone was really screwing with my emotional state.

I spend a lot of time crying in the shower and sleep started to elude me.

It had to stop but I didn’t know how.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung POV

I let my arm fall around Jimin’s shoulders and he cringes away.

“What’s the matter?”

“No-nothing.”

“Yeah, there is. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing! Just leave me alone.” He snaps.

“Jimin-ah.” I say crossing my arms.

He sighs.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.”

“How embarrassing?”

“Really embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than grinding up against Jin hyung on your first day of meeting?”

He smiles a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Now I really have to know! What is it?”

“I already told you that I’m not telling you.”

“You can’t keep anything from me.”

He smiles, but it’s a bitter smile and the grin vanishes from my face.

I’d never seen Jiminie like this.

Actually, now that I pay closer attention, his dark circles were more pronounced and he did seem to have lost some weight.

I touch the back of his neck and his shoulders hunch.

“Jimin-ah. We’re friends aren’t we? Best friends even! Who can you trust if not your best friend? Whatever it is, I promise not to judge you or make fun of you. Oh? You don’t have to carry this embarrassing thing on your own. I might even be able to help you out.”

“You can’t help me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it’s something that I have to deal with on my own.”

“It’s obviously affecting you, just trust me and let’s talk it out.”

He sighs.

“Alright, I’ll tell you. But you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear.”

I wrap my pinky with his and we shake on it.

“Now, tell me.”

He clears his throat.

“Well.” He sighs again.

My heart starts beating fast in my chest and I start getting butterfly’s in my stomach.

“Ah jinjja? Just tell me already. You’re making me nervous now.”

I put a hand to my stomach as I try to settle my nerves.

He looks at me.

“There are these guys at school.”

“Yeah?”

“You remember the ones who you waved at?”

“Kind of.”

“Well, they have been….saying things to me.”

“Saying things?” I stare at him for a few seconds before it clicks in my head. “Wait. Are they bullying you?!”

“Lower your voice.” He hisses.

“Jimin-ah.”

“You promised not to tell anyone. You promised me!”

I wave my arms in front of myself.

“How can we keep this to ourselves? You especially!”

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“No, no. We have to say something! How long has this been going on?”

He rubs the back of his neck.

“Was it since that day when I asked if you knew them? That’s why you wanted to go a different way, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god. We have to tell the hyungs.”

“No!”

“Or at least talk to the managers.”

“Taehyung-ah.”

“We can’t just leave it like this! It’s clearly affecting you and I’m not just going to keep this in when I know you are being hurt. Have they hit you?”

I can feel my face heating up with anger and I know I am raising my voice angrily.

Jimin hunches his shoulders, looking smaller and defenseless.

I take a deep breath and I release the tension in my shoulders.

“You know I’m right.”

“It was embarrassing enough to tell you.”

“What is there to be embarrassed about? It’s not like you asked for this.”

“But as a man-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. We are still young.”

He glares at me.

“I will take care of this on my own.”

“It doesn’t feel right keeping this from the hyungs.”

“There is nothing they can do anyways. And I don’t want everyone in the company finding out about my personal problems. I can take care of it.”

I bite my tongue to stop myself from telling him that he hadn’t taken care of it so far but I swallow back down the words.

It would just be cruel to kick him when he’s clearly already down.

“Fine. But you have to let me help you.”

“You can’t. I have to stand on my own.”

“No.”

“Imma!”

“I am not backing down from this. I am not going to let you walk into that school day after day and pretend you’re not getting beat up.”

He lowers his head.

“We’re in this together Jimin-ah, whether you want it or not.”

****************************

So it turned out it was a lot harder than I expected.

Jiminie and I didn’t have all our classes together and the only time I saw him was when we went in together in the morning, lunch and when we got out.

I knew I couldn’t skip classes, management would be called down here so fast.

I needed help which meant I was going to have to break my word.

I did try to say something to those….guys when I saw them at school but Jimin held me back.

We couldn’t get into fights and there was no point in both of us getting beat up.

There was no other way, I had to convince Jimin to tell the hyungs and for that I needed a special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I expected to finish and upload this fic. I’ve been busy voting for Bangtan and streaming their MV’s. If there are any A.R.M.Y.’s here, don’t forget to vote for our boys on MAMA. Hwaiting!
> 
> Imma: dude, punk, kid
> 
> Jinjja: really?


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook POV

“I have to talk to you.” Taehyung says pulling me into the bathroom.

He closes and locks the door.

“What is it?” I ask.

“It’s Jimin.”

“Does it have anything to do with his strange behavior?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s being bullied at school.”

“What?” I ask standing straight.

That anyone would do that to Jimin. How could they? He was so nice and caring.

My eyes tears up just thinking about what he must be going through.

“Okay, this is not the time for you to get emotional.” Taehyung tells me.

“Of course it is! Jiminie hyung is being hurt on purpose!”

“Shh!”

“Is he getting beat up?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Hyung.”

“I know, it’s bad.”

“We have to tell the hyungs.”

“We can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“But-”

“Jungkook-ah, I gave Jimin my word.”

“You’d rather let him continue to be abused than to be break your word? What kind of a friend are you?”

“Don’t make me feel bad!”

“You should feel awful. I’m telling them.”

I push him out of the way but he jumps on my back.

“You can’t! It has to come from Jimin.”

“He’s obviously not going to say anything! He probably feels ashamed.”

“You’re good at analyzing people’s feelings, you should be a counselor or something.”

“Right now my professional opinion is that we do something about it. Are you in or not?”

He lets go of me and I turn to look at him.

He sighs.

“We should try to convince Jimin first before we go behind his back and spill his secret.”

“Deal.”

****************************

He’s sitting on the floor in the room, hunched over his book as he takes notes.

I sit down beside him and I set my books down.

I stare at his profile.

He looked wan and tired.

“You need some sleep, hyung.”

He looks at me.

He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“We’re all tired and it’s not right for me to slack off when the rest of you are pushing yourselves.”

“You’re going to school plus we have choreo and vocal lessons and I’ve noticed that you are skipping meals.” I massage the back of his neck. “You just need to take care of yourself, hyung.”

He pats my knee.

“Thank you for caring about me.”

“I’m here for you, you know. You’ve been a good friend to me and you always make me feel better. I just want to be here for you too when you need someone to talk to.”

He looks touched by my words and he pulls me into a side hug.

“Thank you.” He says quietly.

We do our homework in silence.

“I’m going to need Namjoon hyung to show me how to solve these math problems again.” I say.

He snorts.

“Maybe you should ask Yoongi hyung.”

“No way. He’s scarier, plus he doesn’t really seem to like me.”

“What are you talking about? He likes you.”

“Not as much as he likes you.”

“Who are we kidding? You know Tae is his favorite. But he likes you too. Don’t ever think hyungs won’t look out for you or care for you, araso?”

“It’s really hard sometimes to live so far away from my parents and not be able to see them when I need them but hyung always comforts me and gives me a lot of love and encouragement.”

I bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

“Stop it, you’re going to make me get emotional and I still have more schoolwork to finish.” He says.

I can feel the tears sting my eyes and I try to blink them away.

“I don’t like to see you sad like this and I wish I could do something to help you.”

He looks away.

“You know I’d take the burden from you.”

“I know.” He says quietly. “But there are things we must all go through alone.”

“But you’re not alone.”

“I am in this.”

I take his hand in mine.

“You don’t have to be.”

“Come on, let’s get back to our work.”

“You can trust me with your worries, hyung.”

“I know I can.” He says patting my back. “But I am your hyung and I am not going to burden you with things.”

“Your burdens are my burdens, the same way your pain is my pain.” I say tightening my hand in his.

He blinks his eyes.

“For someone who claims not to be good at expressing his feelings, you sure do know how to hit me in the heart.”

“I just want to comfort you.”

“You do. Just please don’t ask me to share this with you.”

“I will respect your decision. Even if I don’t agree.”

He smiles at me.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araso: alright


	4. Chapter 4

Jin POV

I stare at Jimin as he pushes his food around his plate.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like it?” I ask.

The other members look at Jimin.

He glances at me before lowering his gaze.

“No. I’m just not hungry.”

“You have to eat something. We can’t have you losing too much weight. It’ll be no fun pinching your cheeks then.” Hoseok says putting an arm around Jimin’s shoulders.

Jimin tenses and I narrow my eyes.

There was something going on with this kid and I had to find out what it was.

“You shouldn’t skip meals. We can’t afford to have any of you get sick right now.” Namjoon says.

I look at Taehyung and Jungkook who have been suspiciously quiet. Jungkook didn’t usually talk a lot but he did like to cause trouble. Taehyung on the other hand, that kid didn’t even shut up when he was sleeping.

“How was school?” I ask.

I notice the way they glance at Jimin.

“Fine.” Jungkook says.

“Make sure you do your schoolwork.” Yoongi says. “I don’t want you guys failing any classes.”

“I’m going to go study for a bit.” Jimin says standing. 

“You didn’t even eat anything.” I tell him.

“I’m not hungry. Thank you for dinner.” He says picking up his plate and leaving the room.

“Is he sick?” Hoseok asks. “Jiminie is usually very good about eating.”

Jungkook stares down at his plate intently.

These kids knew what was up.

“I’m done. I’m going to go do my work too.” Taehyung says getting up.

“Clear your plate.” I tell him.

He grabs his plate and he leaves in a hurry.

“Don’t you think Tae is acting weird?” I ask.

Jungkook hunches his shoulders.

“Maybe. He’s never been this quiet.” Hoseok says.

“He’s never quiet.” Namjoon says.

“Jungkook-ah.”

He looks at me.

“Do you know if anything is bothering Jimin?” I ask.

“No. Why would anything be bothering him?”

“We’re all a bit stressed with our looming debut.” Namjoon tells me.

“I’m not sure this is all about stress.” I tell him.

“If something is bothering him then I don’t know about it. He hasn’t told me anything.” Jungkook says.

His cheeks start to redden and I can tell his eyes are watering.

“Are you going to cry?” Hoseok asks.

“No.” Jungkook says jumping to his feet. “I’m going to go now.”

I open my mouth but I think it’s best to let him go.

He won’t tell me anything, especially not if he start crying.

“Fine. Go.” I say.

He grabs his plate and he leaves in a hurry.

“There is something going on with these kids.” I say.

“I feel it too.” Yoongi says.

“They do seem to be acting a bit weird.” Namjoon says.

“But you know the maknae line is tight. If they are hiding something, they are not going to tell.” Hoseok says.

“Not now at least.” I say.

“One of them will crack eventually.” Yoongi says.

Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.

*****************************

“Jimin is being bullied at school.” Yoongi says.

I feel like someone just threw ice water on me.

“What?” I ask.

“How do you know?” Hoseok asks.

“Taehyung-ah told me.”

“Are you sure they’re not messing with you?” Namjoon asks.

“Jungkook-ah confirmed it.”

“How long has this been going on?” Hoseok asks.

“About two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” I ask. “Why in the hell didn’t these idiot kids say anything before?” I ask pounding my fist on the table.

“They were trying to help Jiminie deal with the situation. Don’t think I didn’t give them shit for keeping this from us.” Yoongi says.

“I told you there was something wrong. Didn’t I tell you?”

My eyes fill with tears and I wipe them roughly.

Now was not the time for a break down. I had to deal with this first.

“That’s it. I’m going down there and don’t you dare try to stop me!” I say standing.

“Hyung.” Namjoon says.

“I’m going with you.” Hoseok says.

They thought they could do this to my kid?

Those bastards messed with the wrong person.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi POV

“Hyung.”

I look at Taehyung.

“What is it?”

He comes into the room and he rolls a chair over next to the desk.

“I have to talk to you.” He says sitting down.

“About what?”

He takes a deep breath.

“It’s actually serious.”

I look up from my laptop.

He lowers his head.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!” He says looking at me. “It’s not about me.”

“Then what is it about?”

“It’s about Jimin-ah.”

“What about Jimin?”

“He’s….there have been some things going on at school.”

“Stop beating around the bush and just tell me.”

“He’s being bullied at school.”

I stare at him.

“If you are messing with me right now, I swear I will-”

“No! Hyung, it’s not like that. This is for real. He doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“What kind of bullying are we talking about?”

“It’s gotten worse. At first they weren’t hitting him but-”

“Are you telling me that kids from the school are beating him up?”

He swallows.

“Yeah.”

Now I was really starting to get mad.

I turn to face him.

“And why didn’t you do anything?”

“I did want to! I was going to step in but Jiminie said that he didn’t want me to be a target too.”

“You said it got worse? Exactly how long has this been going on?”

“About two weeks.” He says quietly.

I stand and he jumps to his feet.

“What are you going to do?” He asks.

“I’m going to tell the other guys and then we are going to take care of this.”

“But Jimin-ah-”

“What Jimin wants doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Jimin doesn’t know I told you or Jungkook-ah.”

I look at him.

“Jungkook knows too?”

“Yes.”

“And neither of you said anything before this? Do you think bullying is a game? It can be dangerous!”

“Hyung.”

“When we get home, I am going to have a serious talk with you and Jungkook about this.”

He lowers his head.

“At least you smartened up, even if you did let your friend get beat up for two weeks.”

He sniffs and he wipes his eyes.

I take a breath.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he wraps his hand around my wrist.

He lifts his head to look at me.

“I know it’s not your fault he’s being bullied but you have to understand that you’re not supposed to keep this from people who can help resolve the issue. I know you gave your friend your word, and I know Jimin-ah has his pride but bullying can’t be taken lightly.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Come on, let’s go home.”

*****************************

“Hyung, what are you going to do?” Namjoon asks.

“What do you think I’m going to do? I’m going to go down to that school and beat the shit out of those bullies. That’s what I’m going to do! They think they can get away with torturing my Jiminie? I’ll show them what a real fight is like and I’ll make them sorry they ever laid a hand on my kid.” Jin says.

“Lower your voice.” I tell him.

He sits back down as he starts crying.

“My poor Jiminie.” He says wiping away his tears.

Namjoon tries to comfort him.

“I’ll go with you. I still have my tennis racket, it’s time I murder some balls with it again.” Hoseok says cracking his knuckles.

“You’re not helping the situation.” Namjoon tells Hoseok.

“We can’t approach this situation like this.” I say.

“Why not?” Jin asks.

“Because we’re supposed to be the adults here.”

“I agree with Yoongi hyung. We need to be responsible.” Namjoon says.

“Look. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.” Hoseok says.

“We can’t go into that school guns cocked no matter how much we want to beat those punks to a bloody pulp. We need to have management go down there and fix this.” I say.

“But my baby.” Jin says.

“We are not his legal guardians.” I say.

“We are his hyungs! We should have a say in how things are done.” Hoseok says.

“Management has been appointed as the kid’s legal guardians by their parents. They are the ones who need to go down there and speak with the principle.” Namjoon says.

Hoseok and Jin reluctantly agree.

“And if that doesn’t work we’ll show the bastards what’s what.” I say.

Namjoon gives me an exasperated look.

“I’m going to go talk to Jimin, see if he can give us more information about the situation.” Namjoon says standing.

Jin opens his mouth.

“I think you need to calm down first, hyung.” Namjoon tells him.

“Alright. But you make sure our baby knows we love him and that we will do all we can.”

“Even if it means going to jail for killing a few punks.” Hoseok says.

“I’m not going to tell him that.” Namjoon tells Hoseok.

“Just make sure he knows he and I will have a private chat later.” I say.

“Why don’t we fix the bully problem first before you scare the kid?” Namjoon tells me.

“Fine.” I sigh.

Not that I needed his permission to talk to Jimin.


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon POV

“Jimin-ah.”

“Hyung.”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

He moves his legs and I sit beside him on the floor.

“So, Taehyung-ah talked to Yoongi hyung today.”

He doesn’t look at me.

“I’m sure you already know what they talked about.”

He nods.

“We will speak with management and get this issue resolved. I understand why you didn’t say anything but I am disappointed that you didn’t trust us to help you.”

He starts crying and I put my arm around him.

“We’re all a family, Jimin-ah. Did you think we couldn’t tell that there was something wrong with you? We care about you.”

“I know. I just couldn’t.”

“You’re not alone. We are here to help you when you can’t do it on your own. It’s what hyungs are for.”

He puts his arms around me as he turns his body towards me.

I pat his thigh and I give him some time to compose himself.

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you?”

He sniffs.

“There isn’t much to talk about.”

“Taking about it might make the experience less harrowing.”

“It’s not like I was a hostage or kidnapped.”

“You were still abused. Come on, just tell me.”

He’s quiet for a few minutes.

“The name calling wasn’t all that new.” He says quietly. “Even back home sometimes kids who transferred in would say shit to me. It’s to be expected when you’re short, chubby and wear glasses.”

“Hey. There is nothing wrong with the way you look.”

“I’ve never been in a fight before. Not that this was a fight. They hit me and I went down like a sack of potatoes. I took two years of martial arts classes when I was in elementary and it all went out the window the moment they started shoving me around.”

“Jimin. There were three guys against you.”

“I still feel like I should have done more to defend myself.”

“The good thing is that you didn’t. That way the school can’t say it was just a fight between boys when we go and report it.”

“Do you really think they are going to do something about it?”

“They better. We are not going to let this matter drop. Those bullies need to deal with the consequences of their actions.”

“Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t do anything.”

“What?”

I look down at him.

“If the school ends up just giving them detention then I know they are just going to come after me that much harder.”

“That is not going to happen. We will make sure action is taken against them. Don’t you trust your hyungs?”

“I do.”

“Then trust that we will do all we can to make them pay for what they did.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

We sit in silence for a few moments.

He lays his head against my shoulder and I pull him closer.

“You should rest. You haven’t been getting much sleep.”

He yawns.

“I will.”

“Good.”

I pat his thigh.

“Do you know their names?”

“Hmm?”

“The bullies, did you catch their names?”

“Injung and Hyungsoo. I never caught the other guy’s name.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the school will know who the trio is.”

He nods.

“Go to bed.”

“Okay, hyung.”

I help him stand.

I touch his chin and he looks at me.

“Don’t worry about it anymore. We will take care of it, though it will hard to stop Jin hyung and Hoseok from taking care of it on their own.”

He smiles.

“You know we love you, don’t you?”

He nods.

“I know.”

“Good.”

I pull him into a hug.

“Yoongi hyung wants to have a private chat with you later.”

“Frightening.”

“I know. But he’s a softy under that tough shell of his. Just look pitiful and he’ll coddle you for a while.”

He chuckles.

“I will.”

“Good. Go to bed.”

“Yes hyung.”

I leave the room and I walk back over to the kitchen.

Jin stands.

“What happened? What did he say?” He asks.

“He only knows the name of two of the bullies.”

“I’m sure the school knows who the other punk is.” Hoseok says.

“He still seems a bit ashamed of what happened but I made sure he knows that we are going to take care of this for him. He went to bed.”

“Poor kid.” Yoongi says.

“He cried a lot. It was heart wrenching.” I say sitting down.

Jin looks like he wants to run into the room and cuddle Jimin.

“We need to make sure the school takes action.” Yoongi says.

“We can always go with option B.” Hoseok says.

“No.” I tell him.

“Yeah. Let’s wait until management talks to the principle then we will decide what action we will take.” Jin says.

I look at Yoongi for backup.

He sits back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sure I can rustle up a bat from somewhere.” He assures.

I rub my temples.

“I’m just going to go make sure Jimin is sleeping.” Jin says.

“Leave him alone, the kid needs his rest.” Yoongi says.

“I’m just going to make sure he’s alright! I can do it if I want.”

“Fine. Go.” I say.

Hoseok stands.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“To look for my tennis racket.”

“We are not going to beat three kids up!”

“Just in case.”

“No.”

“Fine.” He says sitting back down, his mouth turning downwards.

“I think we should all go with management when they go talk to the principle. Present a united force.” Yoongi says.

I look at him.

“We can’t interfere.”

“Why the fuck not?” Hoseok says.

“You know they are going to ask Jimin questions. We should at least be there to support him.” Yoongi tells me.

I couldn’t really argue with that.

“Fine. But we all stay together and we let management do the talking.” I tell them.

“I semi agree.” Hoseok says.

“It’s decided then.” Yoongi says standing. “We are all going to go to that school to support Jiminie.”

This might not end well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeoreobun, sorry for the delay in the upload. In my defense, I was distracted with BTS.

Hoseok POV

“Why aren’t you dressed for school?” Namjoon asks Jungkook.

“Because I’m going with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Hyung.”

“United front remember?” Yoongi tells Namjoon.

“Hyung, we can’t let him miss school.” Namjoon tells Yoongi.

“Let the kid come if he wants to.” I say.

“Do you think I will be able to concentrate at school when I know Jiminie hyung is in that principal’s office retelling the tale of his beatings?”

“He has a point.” I say.

“I want to be there for him too.” Jungkook pouts.

“Dude, don’t make him cry.” I tell Namjoon.

“He cries about everything.” Yoongi says.

“I can’t help it if I have so many feels.” Jungkook says.

I pat his back.

“Fine.” Namjoon sighs.

Jungkook smiles and I wink at him.

“We’re ready.” Jin says walking over with Jimin, Taetae following.

Jimin doesn’t look at us and I know he’s nervous.

I take his small hand in mine and he glances at me.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He says quietly.

I pat the back of his neck and he smiles.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. We don’t want Jimin-ah to feel more embarrassed. I don’t want him to feel like he has to go in there and put on a brave face for our sake.” Taehyung says.

“It’s fine. It makes me feel better to know you guys are going to be there waiting for me.” Jimin says.

“Remember. Don’t try to downplay what happened. Just tell them exactly how it all went down.” Namjoon says.

“Yes, hyung.”

“We ready to go then?” Our manager asks.

“I just need my bag.” I say.

“What do you need a bag for?” Yoongi asks.

I pick it up from the couch, ignoring his question.

“I’m ready.” I say.

Namjoon takes my bag from my hands and he pulls out my tennis racket.

“Hey.” I complain.

He glares at me before throwing it aside.

“Don’t break it!” I tell him.

“Now you can take your bag.” He says shoving the now empty bag against my chest.

“I don’t need it anymore.” I say putting it on the table.

“Hyung, what do you need a tennis racket for?” Tae asks me.

“Never mind.” Namjoon says. “Let’s go.”

I was anxious and I tried to calm myself down or at least put on a calm front for the kids.

Taetae and Jungkook were trying to engage Jimin in a conversation on our way to the school but they are not having much luck.

I really felt bad for Jimin and I really really wanted to make those punk’s pay for doing this to him.

He was already shy and quiet enough without this. Jimin didn’t have much confidence in himself and it was going to be a lot harder now to get him to come out of his shell.

I take a deep breath and I let it out as the car stops in front of the school.

Yeah, all of us marching into that school surrounding Jimin like bodyguards might look over the top but we were going to prove he was not alone.

They were going to have to take us all on if they wanted to get to Jiminie and I wasn’t an easy man to take down.

I pop my neck and I rotate my shoulders.

“If one of those bastards shows up, point him out.” Jin says.

“Better not.” Namjoon says.

“Just sent them my way.” I say.

“A demonstration of Wing Chun might be in order.” Jungkook says.

“You know I took boxing lessons right?” Taehyung says.

He throws a few punches and he jumps around a bit.

“Stop it.” Namjoon says grabbing Tae’s arm and pulling him back in line. “We are here to show support. Period. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“I brought my lighter just in case we need to burn evidence.” Yoongi says.

“I hate you guys.” Namjoon says.

We enter the school and we make our way to the main office.

“Alright. Just wait here and I will go and inform the secretary that we’ve arrived.” Our manager says.

************************

It was harder than I thought to sit and wait for Jimin to come back out.

When he and our manager finally do, we all jump to our feet.

“We can use one of their empty rooms to talk.” He says.

We follow him down the hall.

I put my arm around Jiminie’s waist.

Taehyung presses his forehead to the side of Jimin’s head before letting him go.

We walk into the empty classroom and we take a seat.

“We talked to the principle and he did say he would look into the matter but we are not confident that anything is going to happen. These boys have caused trouble before but their parents donate a substantial amount of money to the school.” Our manager says.

I shake my head.

“So what? They are going to let these fuckers stay without getting punished?” I ask.

Taehyung puts his arm around Jimin’s shoulder.

“Hoseok-ah.” Our manager says.

“It’s not right!” I tell them.

“I agree with Hoseok.” Namjoon says.

“We also agree that there should be some action taken by the school. We have already consulted with our lawyers and we are going to pressure the school into doing what is right by the students. Either way, we have decided that you kids finish your last year at a private school.”

“Private school?” Taehyung asks.

“Yes. The school might not care about your welfare but we do. You will finish the rest of this school year with a tutor before starting your last year of high school at a private school.”

“I don’t want to cause you guys this much trouble.” Jimin says.

“It is no trouble. We are not going to risk your life at the hands of bullies.” Management tells him.

“You matter Jimin-ah, don’t ever think you don’t.” I tell him.

He smiles at me.

“Plus the bullies might want to take it out on you now that they know that they have been reported.” Yoongi says. “We aren’t going to let that happen.”

“I told you I could make good use of my tennis racket.” I tell them. “You should have let me brought it. I’m sure I could have convinced the principle to do something.”

“I’ve been practicing badminton.” Jungkook says and I chuckle.

“You see what you are doing?” Namjoon asks me.

“We all have to do what we can to defend each other.” I say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for reading.

Jimin POV

Jin hyung started taking me to the gym with him. We would work out early in the morning before school.

He said gaining some muscle would give me some more confidence and the time we got to spend together actually made us bond more.

He was the oldest and thought he had been intimidating when I first met him, he had taken the role of dorm mother and he was very good at making me feel better.

We usually ran on the treadmill or lifted weights. Sometimes I would do crunches and push-ups while he cycled.

“Jimin-ah.”

I look at him.

“Why couldn’t the bicycle stand up by itself?”

“Please don’t start with your dad jokes.”

He ignores me.

I can already feel my laughter bubbling up and he hadn’t even delivered the punch line yet.

“It was two tired.”

I jump off before I can fall on the treadmill.

I brace my hands on my knees as I laugh.

He laughs.

“Ah, hyung.” I whine. “You don’t know how sad it makes me that I find your lame jokes funny.”

“That’s why it’s funnier. One more, one more.”

“No! Stop it.”

I wipe my eyes.

“What do you call a cat that’s been filled with water?”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“A rocket.”

I start laughing again.

Why did I find him so amusing? It wasn’t even that funny.

Yoongi hyung didn’t like it that I encouraged Jin hyung by laughing at his jokes. But he didn’t get that I couldn’t help it. 

They were just so lame that they were funny. 

And in my defense, some of them were actually funny.

He comes over to me and he touches my bicep.

I flex and he nods.

“Not bad, kid.”

“Thank you.”

“So tell me, how are things at school?”

“Great. I like that they offer a lot more variety in classes I can take.”

“That’s good. Do you have any girlfriends I should know about?”

I can feel my face flush.

“Ah, hyung. Why would you even ask me that?”

He puts his arm around my shoulders.

“You’ve become so handsome. There have to be some girls chasing after you.”

I chuckle.

“There aren’t.”

“Of course there are! How could they not want you, huh?”

I bow my head as embarrassment washes over me.

“Let me see your abs.”

I put my arms around my middle protectively.

“No!”

“Show me! I bet you’re hiding a six pack.”

“I’m not.”

“I think you have the best body in the group now.”

“What are you talking about? You have great shoulders. I’m a bit lacking in that department.”

“Yeah but your body is really proportionate.”

“Besides, Namjoon hyung had muscles too.”

“Yeah but your body is better.”

“You’re making me feel embarrassed.”

“Face facts kid, you are going to become our muscles man.”

“Jungkook-ah likes to work out too.”

“Yeah but he can’t.”

“I’m sure that as soon as he turns of age he’s going to get as big as a bodybuilder.”

“I doubt it. He doesn’t have the body or the height for it.”

“He’s still growing.”

“Don’t try to change the subject. We were talking about you and the body you’re hiding from us.”

“I am not showing you my stomach.”

“You will.”

“Never. I am not showing anyone my body. It’s not so great to look at.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that Jimin-ah. You have a great body and an even greater ass.” 

He slaps my butt and I move away.

“Stop it, hyung.”

“You’re cute, you’ve gained some muscles and we got you some contact lenses so you don’t have to wear those glasses you hate so much.”

“Thank you.”

“And to be honest, I can’t stop staring at your thighs. They are just…wow. I want to squeeze them.”

I smack his hand away.

“You’re being too much hyung.”

“I’m just telling you the truth. Listen to hyung.”

“Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Nonsense. You know I have to work out because I’m not going to stop eating. Besides, it’s best when you have a buddy to work out with. Makes it less of a chore.”

“Still. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Jimin-ah. Don’t make me repeat myself. Now come on, let’s go home. You need to get ready for school and I need to wake up Jungkook-ah.”

I chuckle.

“You should receive an award for that alone.”

“I think I found a way to wake him up faster. You know how he takes off his clothes when he sleeps?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there are two little brown nobs I can use to my advantage.”

“What?”

He smirks.

“Hyung, do you touch his nipples to wake him up?!”

He laughs.

Okay, yes. The hyungs might be a bit perverted and embarrassing at times but they always had our best interest in mind. And I for one was happy to have them at my side.

I don’t know what would have become of me had I not been blesses with such great older brothers that took care of me.

I know I am a better person now that I have them in my life.

I don’t know that I will ever be able to repay their kindness but I will do my best to be good and I will make sure they always know how much I value them.

 

The end.


End file.
